Monika
"I fucking will. Mark my words." ''-Monika, about avenging Clayton'' Monika is the main protagonist in the Just Sayori RP series, and the president of the original Literature Club. She is a newly realized Light User. The Light was passed into her body from Ivan and she gave up her Void Abilities for it. She is a former Void user with extensive knowledge of The Void. She refused The Call and would not use her abilities for destruction. She is Clayton's girlfriend through the series, until Clayton dies in Blade of Chaos. She then growing a liking to Ivan. She is known to speak out in her native language of Japanese when she is stressed or using her abilities. She plays a minor role in Salvation. Her first canonical appearance is at the start of Hospital Boarding. Salvation (non-canon) She first appears in Salvation in the cafe, looking for Clayton. After Chris hides Clayton from her, she leaves and is seen once again in front of her house. In this arc, she is portrayed as a clingy girlfriend with an addiction to sex, although the sex addiction and most of the clinginess do not carry over to the canon arcs. Hospital Boarding Here, Monika gets injured and sent to the hospital along with Nathan, setting up the events for the rest of the arc. In this arc, she is much more sweet and caring than in Salvation. She seems to know of The Void and the dangers of abusing it. She lives through the fire at the end of Hospital Boarding. Blade of Chaos After the hospital burned down, Monika returned to the town with her newfound ability to extract Essence from individuals. She attempts to recuperate from the events of Hospital Boarding, but can never seem to catch a break. Everything boils over as Chris's return becomes imminent, and she becomes violent over any presence of Essence. When Chris returns, and after losing Clayton to a Void Rift, Monika teleports with Brian and Ivan to find the sword, but only finds an archaeology site in Siberia, and is tormented by Chris over Clayton's death. While in Siberia, Ivan passes The Light down to her. She also takes a liking to Ivan, and resting with him in the snow. She has a nightmare, which turns out to be a warning that Chris has wiped Natsuki's memory. She, along with the two boys, return to the town and Monika recounts Natsuki's lost memories to her and successfully restores her memories, though not fully. The team teleports to a ship where they find the Void Sword, which holds Chris's soul. She destroys it, but once the Light Sword emerges, she uses her Light Abilities to extract Chris's soul from the sword in order to give me a second chance at life. Extend of Abilities Monika's Abilities include the trademark destructive forces and teleportation of The Void, as well as some unique abilities she taught herself. These include the ability to extract Void Essence from individuals afflicted by Void Sensitivity. It is proven to be more difficult to extract Corrupted Essence. She also controls abilities of The Light starting during the middle of Blade of Chaos. She retains the ability to teleport, but also gains the ability to heal the wounds of her allies. She tends to push herself to the limits of her abilities, and tends to cause herself to collapse from the stress and energy deprivation that extensive use of her abilities can and will cause.Category:Characters Category:Void User Category:Light User